A variety of lighting apparatuses are used in a vehicle. From among these lighting apparatuses, a headlight illuminates a front view of the vehicle to secure a clear view when a driver drives at night and to warn oncoming vehicles aware of the presence of the vehicle.
The headlight has an allowable illumination angle range to prevent the light from continuously emitting to drivers' eyes of the oncoming vehicles in the traffic regulations. In this case, the headlight as described above is referred to as “a low beam,” and the headlight by which light is temporarily emitted over a very long distance as necessary is referred to as “a high beam.”
The low and high beams have different modules due to different light illumination ranges. In this case, the low and high beams utilize different types of light sources and reflectors as necessary.
However, the high and low beams have to be separately modularized in independent production lines. For this reason, production efficiency is deteriorated and cost of the vehicle increases. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a module used in common for the high and low beams and to provide a lighting apparatus having an illumination range suitable for the high and low beams.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art already known to those skilled in the art.